


Not A Normal Night

by NothingButTruth



Series: Light In The Dark [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Clubbing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealous Steve, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButTruth/pseuds/NothingButTruth
Summary: This was Tony's idea.Steve just wanted a nice night in, with his best friend. Of course, that's not what he gets.





	Not A Normal Night

This was Tony's idea. That's Steve's only explanation. Unfortunately now he's in this situation.

 

2 HOURS EARLIER

 

Bucky and Steve are sitting on the couch in their shared apartment. Watching some show on Netflix on a peaceful Friday night. They'd both been working all week, and Steve really wanted to sit down and not get up from his couch for hours. There's nothing wrong with that!

A phone rings, disrupting them. Steve looks down and groans, it's Tony.

Bucky looks over "Don't answer it."

 

Steve answers it.

 

"Captain, buckaroo, get dressed."

"No" Bucky says

"Yes'' Tony replies, nonchalant.

"I'm not giving either of you a choice. We're going out tonight."

"Tony really, i'm tir-

 

"Nope, both of you get dressed. We're having some fun tonight. Even senior citizens have fun on occasion. I'm picking you up in an hour. Shower and be ready by then." Tony then promptly hangs up.

Bucky and Steve look at each other, miserable. They groan, and head into their separate rooms.

Fast forward two hours and that's where Steve is now.

 

Tony picked them up and took them to some high end, expensive night club. While at the beginning of the night Bucky hated the idea of going out, once they arrived he really warmed up to it.

Bucky is a very attractive man, and Steve knows it. Unfortunately, so does everyone else.

Bucky was out on the floor dancing, when another man joined him. He didn't seem to mind, but Steve sure as hell did.

Now he's stuck in the booth watching him, being forced to listen to Tony flirt with the woman bringing them drinks.

 

So yeah, not a great night. 

 

"Blegh, just go over there grumpus." Tony says. "Your moping is really bringing me down." He complains. Steve ignores, continuing to sulk. He decides to get his own drink, and makes his way up to the bar to get a water and stretch his legs.

He gets up there and waits for the bartender to make her way down to him. While he's waiting, someone makes their way up beside him.

"Hey" The man says. Steve looks over at him. He's tall, a red head with scruff covering the lower half of his face. He's muscular and very very attractive.

He isn't Bucky.

 

Steve smiles at him, not responding.

"Can I get you a drink?" the man asks.

"I'm alright, thank you." Steve politely declines and turns away. This doesn't stop the man "I'm Lucas" he keeps going. "Would you like to dance?"

Steve turns around for a moment to peak at Bucky. He looks like he's having the time of his life, still dancing with the guy from before.

Whatever

He turns back to Lucas "I'd love to."

They move out to the dance floor. Lucas puts his hands on Steve's hips, and Steve loosely places his arms around his shoulders. 

They sway to the fast beat of the song for a few minutes. Then Steve makes the mistake of looking up and seeing Bucky and the guy dancing just a few feet away.

He successfully ignores the jealously that runs along his spine for a moment. 

Eventually he turns, so his back is to Lucas's front. Still moving to the beat of the music, when Bucky moves back into his line of sight. Making eye contact with him.

 

Lucas pulls Steve's hips, so they're grinding, and Steve goes along with it. 

The eye contact with Bucky turns heated. Steve watches as a strand of his dark hair slips from its place in the hair tie and onto his neck.

Then out of nowhere, Bucky wretches away from his partner and storms out of the club. Steve follows him, leaving behind Lucas and Tony.

 

He's not fast enough. By the time he makes it outside, Bucky is gone. So he hails down a cab to go home. Hoping that is where Bucky went.

When Steve arrives, almost twenty minutes later, he walks inside, the only light coming from the kitchen. He makes his way in there.

Bucky is leaning, back against the counter, starring off into space. Steve approaches him.

"Buck, you alright?" He questions. It's quiet for a moment, before Bucky replies.

 

"I hated it." He turns to Steve. "I hated seeing you with him"

Steve inhales, "W-what're you talking about Bucky?"

"I wanted it to be me"

"I didn't want you to dance with anyone else. I wanted you to be with me." He states, matter of fact. He walks forward and presses his forehead to Steve's.

Steve is only able to whisper, "I wanted it to be you too."

That's all it takes. As soon as Steve finishes his sentence, Bucky places his lips on Steve's. It starts off slow, but gets hot and sloppy very fast.

 

Steve pulls back for a moment, "Finally." Bucky chuckles and nods, agreeing, before he kisses Steve again. They make their way into Steve bedroom.

 

Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.


End file.
